Pokemon Black & White 'Young Love'
by PokemonTrainer04
Summary: Another love story of BlackxWhite I made! Third story; third lemon. Please read & review!


**Third story; third lemon. I hope you like it. (I can't stop writing about Black x White! They're just the perfect couple! Review this if you agree with me!)**

Black and White lay on the grass, cuddling each other for warmth. They were nine years old. Back then they did not know that hugging and cuddling for heat, or for anything, was actually lovey-dovey stuff. They were the best of friends.

"Oh, White! Dinner's ready! Oh, Wh-" White's mother barely stopped a gasp from escaping her mouth. White sat on Black's lap, hugging him for warmth. Black was doing the same. They weren't wearing any coats. The two looked innocently up at the mother, not knowing that anything was wrong. "Oh, hi, mom! It's really cold outside! Brrr!" she shivered, and Black cuddled her closer, also shivering in the cold. It was snowing lightly, and a snowflake landed on both of their lips. They licked it up without thinking about it, and then quietly screamed, "Ahhh! Brain freeze!" and then laughed afterward. Her mother angrily pulled White off of Black, causing him to scratch her because they had been so close when she was pulled away. White's arm was bleeding. Black gasped. "White, are you okay? Sor-" her mother slapped his face, leaving a bright red mark. "Don't you ever scratch or cuddle with my daughter again! She's not your sex toy!" she thundered, then pulled White off towards her house. Sex? Neither Black nor White knew the meaning. They were only friends, and had never heard of that mysterious word before. They thought that a stork brought the babies, and still thought that, until... Black quietly got up and followed White, and looked inside her house's window, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Oww! Mom, what's wrong? Did I do something bad?" she said as she tripped over a mound of rocks. Her mom was furious for some reason. "Did...did I get a bad grade for my final report card? Am I going to be held back?" she whimpered, close to tears. Her mom sat her down on the couch impatiently. "No, no, nothing of those sorts, White. You made it to the next grade easily." she said, then sat down opposite of her on another large couch. "What's wrong is Black. He cuddled you and scratched you. Do you know what cuddling leads to?" she eyed her suspiciously, but was returned with a confused look. "I was cuddling him too, mom, and cuddling leads to warmth." she answered obediently. Her mom was obviously frustrated. "No, no, White! You don't get it at all! Cuddling leads to hugging, hugging leads to kissing, kissing leads to making out, and making out leads to sex!" she blurted, jabbing her finger at her daughter. "Suuh-hex?" she spoke it like a foreign language she was trying to learn. "Sex is when a male and a female's parts go together... (blah, blah, blah...she's talking in detail about it) and finally, that leads to babies! Not storks, not cranes, not anything else!" she explained breathlessly. White blinked ten times. "But...but...we were just cuddling, mom! We're only nine, almost ten!" she whispered, confused still. Her mother sighed. "As you grow up, you begin to like someone. It starts out as a crush, then quickly turns into a longing towards sex," her mother explained impatiently, tired of explaining everything to her daughter. "Well, in that case, I guess he is very, well... very kind, very nice, very_...handsome..."_

Black listened to every word, bewildered by what he was hearing. How were they supposed to know this stuff? They were just kids. He walked home tiredly, thinking about White. She _was_ very pretty, and he did sometimes feel a longing to touch her lips, but he never dared to actually do it. And he just heard her say that he was handsome. That meant she loved him, right? True, he had always thought it was strange for birds to carry a baby, but he had never thought _this_ is was really happens. Black headed home, unaware of his soon-coming fate.

White was released after her mother's long speech was finally over. She headed over to Black's house, trudging through the snow. Usually, she would stop to play or make a snowman, because it didn't snow often, but she wasn't in the mood. Black was very...handsome, I guess some might say. He had nice brown eyes and hair, and was always kind to her. She sometimes felt a longing to touch his face, but decided against it. _It would've just made our friendship go downhill_, she thought. She reached Black's house and was just about to knock on his door, when, she saw movement in the window. She instinctively dropped to the ground and started eavesdropping in on their deep conversation.

Black was pushed against the floor roughly by his father, who seemed to be drunk. "Blah-*hic!*-Black! I saw you eavesdropping on your girlfriend's conversation! Especially since you've had sex, you need to trust each other to tell you what they talked about!" he broke off into a coughing fit. "Dad, I'm not her boyfriend, and i didn't have sex with her!" he fumed angrily at his father. His father seemed very confused...or maybe he was just drunk. Either way, Black wasn't going to forgive him for this conversation. "Although, it would be very nice if she...was..." Black felt his forehead sweat-drop, and felt his cheeks turn red. His father screamed loudly. "You'll never have a girlfriend, Black! Now pull your shirt off, it's time for your punishment of having sex!" His father pulled out a whip, and started whipping his back raw, making it bleed _a lot_ of blood. "But, dad, I didn't have-*coughs blood*-sex with anyone," he coughed more blood out of his mouth and whimpered as he was whipped again. His father didn't even break a sweat. "Oh well then! It'll build character for you to be whipped! Lemme whip you harder now!" he cracked his whip loudly, and Black screamed. White had never seen him scream before. Recently, he had been whimpering quietly, but never scream. She saw a long line of red smear across his back, and saw tears stream down his face. Right as he was about to be whipped again by his all-too-happy father, he leaped out of the way and darted outside and started running. Running away; far away...

White finally caught up to him, her chest heaving. He was gripping his blue shirt, and was still bleeding heavily. He sat down on the snow under a large oak tree, crying quietly. He looked up as White approached, blushing as he saw her look at his bare chest and tears running down his face. "Are...are you okay, Black?" she whispered, concerned. Black simply rolled over, wincing in pain, letting her get a full view of his back. It was covered in red, hot, sticky blood. She gasped in awe. _Could anyone even survive this torture?_ White thought quickly. What had she learned in third grade about this kind of thing? Suddenly, she had an idea. She hoisted Black up to his weary feet and lead him over to a stream. She told him to try to wash the blood off. He did as he was told, wincing once or twice in the process. Then she took off her heavy snow coat and tied it around his wounds, making them stop bleeding. "Th-thanks, White," he whispered hoarsely. White smiled weakly. "No problem, BFF." she murmured, and then touched his face in wonder. Then she came to, and realized she was touching his lips right then. "Oh! Oh, sorry, Black. I wasn't thinking very straight..." she pulled back her hand, blushing furiously. Black smiled slowly, and then shivered from the cold. They wanted to cuddle for warmth, but thought about what her mother had told her what it would lead to. She then felt Black cuddle her, desperate for warmth. Well, one time can't hurt, she thought hesitantly. Besides, she wouldn't mind kissing Black...Black's warm breath was on her neck, making her feel warmer. Although she didn't know it, her breath was on his neck as well.

The two couldn't stop themselves. Their hormones kicked in, and with their breath on each other necks, it was almost impossible to stop this collision.

Black put his lips against her neck, making her shiver. He licked, sucked, and ran his teeth against it lightly. "Uh, B-B-Black? What are you do-" her hormones kicked in right then, and she started sucking on his neck seductively. Their eyes lit up, and before they knew it, they were kissing passionately, running their hands through each others chestnut brown hair. Then they both came back to their senses and glanced guiltily at each other. "Uh, White, I'm sorry, It's just that my hormones kicked in, I think, and..." he paused, apparently thinking. "Okay, White, I'll admit it. You take the breath out of me. You're beautiful! I...I love you, White," he whispered, staring into her sea blue eyes. White felt her own cheeks warming, and whispered, "I love you too, Black. With all my heart," and then they kissed again, even more passionately. Unable to stop themselves, they started taking off her shirt together, revealing a stark white bra. White quickly disposed of it, and then Black pulled off his pants and boxers. White struggled to get her shorts off in such a hurry, and landed face first into the freezing snow. She hastily got back up, embarrassed. Black pulled them off for her, and then she finished the deal by pulling off her own underwear. They stared at each other hesitantly for a moment, and then set straight to work. White fingered his chest, running her cool hands against it, making him shiver even more. "I actually meant Boyfriend-Forever, by BFF, Black," she murmured, and ran her tongue against his chest seductively. Black, after sucking on her breasts for a bit, ran his hands on her lower area, making her very jumpy. White sighed with pleasure, then felt his his part, making him moan quietly. Before they knew it, they were on top of each other, and their penis and vagina were connected. Black thrust in and out of her slowly, making her moan. Finally, he reached her 'barrier', as her mother had called it. White braced herself, and simply nodded in his direction, her eyes closed tightly shut. He broke the barrier, and a flow of blood rushed out of her. She whimpered in pain, but then kissed him, murmuring, "If you can stand getting whipped, it'll be a breeze taking care of this," she murmured, and glanced at his reaction. At first was the amazement that she had eavesdropped on him, but then the realization that his own father had said that he had eavesdropped on her. White, seemingly noticing this, starting kissing him hotly, making Black unwillingly hump her because of his hormones. "Ohhhhhhhh, Black..." she moaned loudly. "White..." he moaned in pleasure with her. They were kissing each other passionately, hotly, and seductively. "Mmmmmmh," they both sighed in pleasure, but then their happiness was suddenly crushed.

White's mother appeared in their line of vision, clearly furious. "See what would happen? I _told you, _White! And now what do you two do behind my back? You kiss!" She only right then realized that they were naked and that there was blood on the sand. "Oh my fucking god, White! You had _sex_? With this loser?" she fumed. "You're only NINE YEARS OLD, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" she screamed at them in fury. "Umm, actually, we both just turned ten," they both whispered, staring at the early morning sky. "Oh...Oh, well, whatever? You're still only TEN!" she yelled. Then, out of nowhere, came Black's father, who started making out with her mom. "Uh, wha? Ohhhh, Henry! Don't stop, baby!" she moaned in pleasure as they made out in the snow. Black and White stared at each other, then smiled slyly. They were ten now. They could begin their journey. But they would not be seperated. "Together?" White whispered, putting her clothes back on. "Together," agreed Black, who was wearing his blue shirt and everything else. They were packed and ready, and it was time to leave. They held hands as they ran in the snow towards Professor's lab, thinking about their future.

**I hoped that you liked it! This is my third story; third lemon on ! Please review if you want, and thank you for reading! - PokemonTrainer04 (I just love BlackxWhite =) Don't you?)**


End file.
